One Mini Story: Osamu
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: Just a small story on my idea of Osamu... For now it's only one...


**AN: Short fic while I am writing a new digimon fic and**** the 6****th**** chapter of an old digimon fic DX and I have a fever and bored out of my mind.**

**

* * *

**

_A disconnectedly stumbling dance, Yes, will you dance it atop the alter?_

_(etc)_

_A disconnectedly stumbling dance, Yes, shall we ridicule it with all our might?_

_(etc)_

_Shall I sing sense in pop? Before the world hang it's head in shame._

_Here, the notes of my tightened heart, I cannot yet forget._

_What a beautiful view. The scenery visible from here._

_Definitely not a single thing will change, so I crawl on the withered ground._

World's End Dancehall (Vocaloid; Luka and Miku)

**Mini Story 1:**** The Flaw in Perfectionist **_– Dizziness in Standing Still_

It was fun, it was enjoyable the moment I first received my first praise by my parents, I soon was going to be acknowledged as a 'child prodigy'. It was wonderful to be patted, liked and admired. My parents would always praise me and my brother was still too young to understand anything yet, he barely started kindergarten.

The work I did was easy and like me simply breathing air, my teachers always were surprised of the simple things I did, my classmates were impressed as well, I actually started to get into sports as well.

Yes, I was only 7 when everybody acknowledged me as better than the rest of my class.

Well only 4 years have passed and all those things I enjoyed became only a burden for myself, I was doing multiple things moment by moment. I had started soccer only because my parents wanted to show it off, I was soon doing work that none of my classmates were doing and the friends I had, well, I don't understand why but one of my closest friends finally decided I was too arrogant, which I've never been. My joy and excitement, yes, all of it just died into a monotone of chrominance of grey.

I did have a friend, she was a year older than me and was in the 6th grade, like me she was an outcast, but only because she was a huge airhead who was somewhat matured then all these idiotic fools, who thought themselves better. But that didn't deny she was odd… though she was an monozygotic twin, she had more curly hair and her sister had dyed her hair brown. Despite being twins, they were more separate than a normal boy and girl… Her sister was just a pain, she always had something to say and never really knew her place but the gods were to stupid as Akemi became part of a strong girl group, who were popular then mostly anyone in this school and no-one messed with them.

Akiko was usually left alone, as an outcast as me, as I was ignored for simply being a 'genius'.

"You doing that again-…" Akiko said as she leans on her palm as she stares at me with a distant look, though I would say 'dreamy', it would leave only to misunderstanding.

"Can you blame me? All I've been doing this last two hours was studying Japan's _Great History_… what hypercritics." I spoke with a bitter tone… I had also started to use the internet to gain information for my projects, only to drop out because it was 'false', bullcrap more like it!

She simply giggled, within the background of her room was my 6 year old brother, who was simply playing with Akiko and Akemi's old toys.

"Even if it's all lies, there is some truth, you can't deny even a tiger is different from another tiger." She spoke with a calm tone as she randomly just rubbed my head, that made sigh in exaggeration as I gave her a narrowed look.

"…" I just stared at her… She knew her proverb was stupid, didn't she? I only stared at her because she knew well enough many could even suggest she could read my mind…

Her calm expression was the same as her lips widen into a bigger smile "Haha… You still don't have the heart to be honest? I can take your words… if you're not going to be honest with me, who are you going to be honest to?"

Flipping to another page as I read silently I spoke "I am honest to you."

"Your silence is only a non-spoken lie… even if I could read your mind, if you're not going to talk to me, I can also misunderstand your stance." Saying as she stroke her finger into my scalp.

Those days, eh? "… Do you think Ryuichi meant his forgiveness?" Osamu thought sadly about the fight he had with his best friend, the boy was socially famous, had a huge amount of friends… the boy's heart was bigger than anyone he had ever met, but one day he had enough of Osamu for no reason whatsoever and played a mean trick… two days later he asked for his forgiveness but Osamu was far to prideful and held a grudge that was legendary.

Akiko crossed her arms onto her computer table and laid her head and closed her eyes saying in a gentle voice "… It doesn't matter, nothing I say will change your mind, a Shadow is always a shadow, no matter the size or time."

"… People are pathetic." Osamu stated…

"You're becoming arrogant." She spoke nonchalantly as she didn't even move.

"What? That isn't true! It's them that are arrogant!" He outburst, turning her head nestling it she continued "… If people are pathetic, there are no exception; me, you and your brother are just equally bad. Do you really want to those away that fruit called 'Society' ?"

"Sound more like a rotten fruit." He mumbled.

"Nii-sama! We're eating fruit?" The younger Ichijoji waddled his way towards his brother as he smiled innocently at Osamu. Osamu eyes dropped….

"I wish…" Tears began to fall from his eyes "This could last forever."

Lifting her head she smiled, maybe a sad smile "What makes life amazing is that it's so transient… Nothing lasts or stays the same."

-..-…-…-…-…-….-…

Nearly a year and half later, Osamu notice he was different from most, while guys around his age started slowly to fall in some sense of love with the opposite sex, he was stuck feeling a stuck emotion that wouldn't change no matter what he wanted to believe… he had fallen for one of his teammates in soccer, of course… he wanted to talk to some-one and that some-one ended up being his parents… That was the first and last time they had ever argued.

His cheek was still stinging, his father had slapped him as-if the yelling wasn't enough, maybe if he hadn't fought back… his father wouldn't had hit him, but Chinese history and many Asian history had demonstrated that homosexuality was a normality, of course, Japan wasn't any type of free state, it surely wasn't America… but then again… America wasn't a paradise either.

He couldn't stop the silent tears that dropped onto his lap and hand that was gripping tightly into the fabric.

_**He hated them.**_

'Them' being his parents, not once did they ever talked about Ken, all they did was talk about how great 'Osamu Ichijoji; The prodigy child'…. The praise, the publicity and everything that came with having a child like him. Not once did they truly love Osamu, for being Osamu, no… they didn't want the flaws that came with being human, they wanted a perfect child.

He saw his brother in his time of loneliness, he would hide for no reason, or, maybe the reason was because Ken felt himself being nonexistent. All of it is the fault of his parents, so Osamu try his hardest to be a better brother towards Ken, like blowing bubbles… something Osamu was never good at… but Ken loved the bubbles, they were like the rainbow, of course Osamu save him the explanation of the rainbow appearance of those bubbles.

He chuckled at himself… Blowing bubbles? What a pathetic game… but it was something Osamu wasn't good at, he felt a small joy in it. Ken was kinder than most… But… He would leave like all the rest. Osamu could never be a good brother with parents like his.

Wiping away his tears, he went back to work…

After two hours Osamu came out of his room and sat at the family table, his mother across from him with a worried expression, believing everything was a mental diseased. His father began to sit on the Osamu's left…

"You understand this is all in your head, don't you, Osamu?" His father started.

Osamu's eyes became hollow, he gave up, there's no point in fighting a war you weren't going to win. "Yes, Father. I'm sorry for out-bursting like that. It won't happen again."

His mother sad eyes stood as she smile in relief as she soon rubbed his head, he was disgusted in his parents, yes… he hated them like everybody else who hated him and admire him. He didn't do a thing as they all started to eat.

-…-…-…-…-…-..-..-…-…-…

He was soon going to be 14… but… other than Akiko, no-one was going to care and his little brother was being completely bitter. Osamu wasn't going to apologize, Ryo… was gone ever since Ken touch that digivice, yes he knew what it was… not because he knew the Digidestine who was from another world, but because only nearly a year ago, he had ventured to such a world… thus truly meeting Ryo Akiyama…_ the Autumn Yama_… As Osamu use to joke with the good-hearted boy.

Everybody had forgotten, the new digidestines had saved the world and finally Osamu was to reside to his ultimate fate.

So here he was trying slowly to fix his broken relationship with his dear brother, who unlike his parents, meant something to him. But… he couldn't deny the fate, the true fate of being an opposite… If light was meant to be life and then Darkness was fated to be… well the opposite and today would be his last day. Ken who bared the crest of Kindness… since if he had to calculated all the 8 digidestines_, _with obvious lack of Darkness, only Ken could bare that crest of one of his old allies.

The original Digidestines did not bare crest but it was a long story that had nothing to do with this final moment.

"_You cannot deny fate!" The female Ravemon spoke while beside her was another Female voice digimon; Leopardmon "Fate is fate; it's irresistible!"_

""_Oh, Mortal of the Darkness!"" The spoke together with a twisted glee. Behind their stance of something similar to Showtime entertainment was; the main street in Tamachi and the scene relieved something disgusting to the indifferent Osamu who stared in determination. Ken was there on the streets, laying there in his own puddle of blood, yes, demeaning in every meaning of the word._

""_So… will you win and live without your brother? Or will you lose and die and spare your brother?"" The mega digimon spoke… the servants of the Hermionic ones._

Osamu was knocking at his door, his parents were at work and Ken was still being fussy, Osamu sighed at Ken's stubbornness but for long time Osamu had been distant and cold with everybody, acting as his parents deemed worthy… His digital Adventure was only another burden, twenty years were 5 minutes in the Human World.

"Ken…! We have to get to Mezigimi's store… Mom ask us to get her the sales before they go! Come on! I promise I'll get you whatever you want and I won't tell mom or dad!" The door soon open to a hesitant Ken, but Osamu smile in relief… nothing wins a kid over like buying a kid whatever sweet he wants.

Osamu held his brother small hands and felt bubbly inside… he missed those nice days when he could hug his brother, but Japan culture was without contact and big education. So they finally walked away and passed many blocks and finally arrived at the cruel destination, Osamu always was queasy passing these Main Streets, seeing how he saw the future here… yeah, Osamu saw he or his brother was bound to die at this street but 'when' was the actual question… and he couldn't just stay in his house forever or keep Ken locked either… They passed this street to go to school.

_Ravemon began "Even if you live-." Leopardmon continued "-You will never find true happiness."_

"_But if you die…"_

"…_then you are guilty…"_

"" _Of your brother's darkness!"" The duo laughed with that same demented glee, Osamu was alone within the Dark World, which was invaded with Digimon but wasn't exactly digital like the digital world._

Osamu held his brother's hand but when the walker's light turned green Ken went ahead, like that memory, Ken never went ahead! Osamu's pupils became small with recognition… today was today…

_There they were in a desert like land, himself with his two partners and the leader and her digimon. She had her white Casmir scarf tied to a Commandamon's gun… They had foughten and finally saved the Digital and Human world… Osamu care very little about the Digital World, but He was human and he was going to do anything to save his human allies and the Human World, but in return, their partnership and friendship had all end the 'Digi-Brigade' were no more… yes they have saved both worlds…_

_But now, everybody had lost something personal… Heroes do not always gain simply because they save the world. There was hardship and because of this hardship everybody who was once friends were emotionally million miles apart and probably… there wounds wouldn't easily heal with time._

_She was sobbing between her words "I wish… we could… go back to those days. When we were smiling, in love and happy." She paused as she continued to sob "No matter what though, no matter how much I try… I can't fix these wound or hatred… will we always be like this? I don't want to be like this!" As much as she tried she broke into tears… the bearer of Courage and Love; Fire and Wind… like a true phoenix._

"_**I will bear your hardship and take these memories."**__ He spoke… but in return, he would forever take the pains and memories of all of his teammates._

It all happen in a flash, his memory was gone, but here he was in immense pain and wet, his jaw was dislocated and he could taste steel that was probably his own blood. Yes, He was able to stop Ken's death, he was able to take pain of war of his old allies and teammates to his grave and now… he would forever be true immortal darkness…

He hope… Ken would one day forgive him.

* * *

…

**AN: It's midnight and goodnight I hope you like my view on Osamu…**


End file.
